¡Feliz cumpleaños Ui!
by El-Digivice
Summary: Yui quiere celebrar el cumpleaños de su hermana ¿Podrá hacerlo sin problemas? -Lo dudo- / Dedicado a ziitah -TxE- por su cumpleaños XD


Dedicado a ziitah -TxE- por su cumpleaños

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ui!**

Todo era un desorden, las blusas estaban regadas en el piso al igual que las medias, jeans y demás prendas de vestir, sin contar con los innumerables peluches, mangas y fundas de snacks que daban la sensación de que había pasado un huracán en ese pequeño rincón de la residencia Hirasawa. Eso no era problema para Ui, le encantaba limpiar la habitación de su querida hermana mayor Yui, nunca le significó una molestia encargarse de los quehaceres domésticos y que su hermana esté sin hacer nada todo el día pues era tan kawaii* verla de esa manera.

Mientras ordenaba las prendas de vestir en el armario se detuvo para observar el colorido calendario de pared que se encontraba cerca del espejo; corría el mes de febrero y recordaba con una sonrisa el día de San Valentín que le significó a su onee-chan* obtener un montón de chocolates y comerlos esa misma noche. Por suerte, Yui nunca engordaba.

Ui siguió mirando el calendario hasta que se detuvo en una fecha en particular: 22 de febrero, su cumpleaños... que era mañana. En los últimos años lo había festejado con su adorable hermana, pocas veces lo hacían con sus padres pues ellos trabajan y pasean por el mundo la mayor parte del año, pero nunca olvidaban su onomástico cuando le enviaban su respectivo regalo.

Dejó de contemplar el calendario y siguió ordenando las diferentes prendas que seguían "adornando" el cuarto de Yui, después aspiraría el polvo y finalizaría trapeando el fino y lujoso piso de madera. Sus tareas fueron interrumpidas de manera un poco sorpresiva.

- ¡Ui, quiero pastel! – gritó Yui que estaba metida en el moderno kotatsu* que se encontraba abajo en la sala

- Ya voy onee-chan, espera hasta que termine de limpiar y lo haré enseguida – contestó Ui mientras se apoyaba con el trapeador

- Esta bien ¡Quiero que sea de chocolate! – volvió a gritar Yui

- No hay problema – respondió Ui sonriendo para si misma que volvía con la limpieza

Nuestra imouto* hizo el delicioso pastel que su onee-chan tanto le pedía e insistía, lo acompañaron con una taza con té mientras veían la televisión y conversaban de cosas triviales. Al día siguiente les tocaba colegio y Ui, como siempre, fue donde su hermana para que se levantará. Por cierto, una tarea muy complicada

- Onee-chan, vamos, ya es hora de que te levantes – dijo Ui al observar que su hermana seguía dormida

- Mmhmh... feliz cumpleaños Ui... un poco mas ¿si? – rogó Yui medio dormida

- ...gracias – Ui respondió con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba con ternura la cabeza de su hermana

Cinco minutos después Yui salía de su habitación con su uniforme del colegio Sakurakou que estaba algo desarreglado y que Ui se encargó de acomodarlo al instante. Las hermanas llegaron sin ningún problema al recinto académico, se pusieron los zapatos para interior y colocaban en el casillero su respectivo calzado para dirigirse a sus correspondientes aulas de clases.

- Buenos días chicas – saludó Ui con una sonrisa a Azusa y Jun

- Hola Ui – respondió Jun agitando su mano

- Buenos días Ui – devolvió el saludo Azusa

- ¿Qué tal les fue con la tarea de matemáticas? – preguntó Jun mientras se recargaba en su pupitre

- No tuve problemas – contestó Ui colocando su mochila en el suelo

- Pude resolverlo pero fue un poquito complicada – agregó Azusa tomando asiento

- Es verdad, en algunos ejercicios fue difícil obtener el resultado – continuó con el tema Jun – Por ejemplo en el ejercicio #34 y #47 – comentó al sacar su cuaderno mostrando dichos ejercicios

- También tenía dificultades en el #47... – así pasaron los minutos hablando de dicha tarea hasta que la campana sonó indicando el inicio de las clases

Varias horas después la campana volvió a sonar anunciando el primer descanso y Yui había convocado a todas sus amigas en el salón de clases para un importante comunicado.

- Bien terminemos con esto, tengo mucha hambre – se quejó Ritsu que estaba acompañada por Mio, Tsumugi, Nodoka, Azusa y Jun

- Los quiero invitar a todos a la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños de Ui que será esta tarde – anunció Yui sacando de su bolsillo varias invitaciones que estaban hechas en una servilleta, las letras estaban escritas con un marcador de color rosa brillante y decoradas con unos dibujos de globos y pasteles

- ¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de Ui-chan? Dios mío, tengo que felicitarla e ir a comprar el regalo – expresó preocupada Tsumugi mientras sacaba su celular para reservar un regalo

- No te preocupes Mugi-chan, lo podrás hacer en la fiesta – tranquilizó Yui de manera amable

- Si así son las invitaciones no me quiero imaginar como será la decoración – comentó Mio al ver con cierta rareza la improvisada tarjeta de invitación

- O el pastel de cumpleaños – agregó Azusa que estaba a lado de Mio – Por cierto ¿tú harás el pastel?

- Claro que sí Azu-nyan – confirmó Yui con un aura determinación

- _Que Dios nos proteja_ – rogaron en sus mentes las citadas a la reunión

- Y dinos genio ¿cómo harás todo esto sin que Ui se de cuenta? – preguntó Ritsu que estaba al lado izquierdo de Mio

- Todos los lunes mí hermana sale a comprar los víveres que hacen falta en la casa, ella tarda como dos horas o dos horas y media pues le gusta comprar productos frescos y baratos – señaló Yui alzando su dedo índice – En ese lapso aprovecharé para decorar las casa, hacer el pastel y una deliciosa comida – terminó de explicar Yui con ojos brillantes

- _Esta muy confiada_ – pensaron sus amigas al momento en que la campana avisaba el fin del receso y los estudiantes se preparaban para la siguiente hora de clase

La tarde se había puesto nublada, el frío seguía adueñándose de las calles de Toyosato* y eso se comprobaba viendo a los estudiantes saliendo del colegio usando sus gruesas bufandas. Las hermanas Hirasawa también se sentían cómodas y abrigadas usando además sus guantes de lana, en el camino a casa Yui estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y prepararle la fiesta sorpresa a su querida hermana.

Al llegar a su morada, Ui de inmediato se cambió de ropa para ir a comprar los víveres, se había puesto una larga gabardina café con varios bolsillos y un pantalón de tela grueso que apenas se podía distinguir, además que llevaba en la mano algunas bolsas para las compras

- Onee-chan, voy a comprar los víveres, partí algunas naranjas por si tienes hambre – dijo Ui desde la puerta de la casa

- Bieeen – asintió Yui que se encontraba dentro del kotatsu – _Ahora voy a buscar el libro de recetas de Ui para ver que pastel puedo hacer_ – se levantó para ir directo a la pequeña biblioteca de la casa y buscar el recetario

Yui planificó los preparativos de esta manera: primero se encargaría del pastel, luego de las decoraciones mientras se hornea la torta y al final prepararía la comida. Ella decidió hacer un pastel de chocolate que lucía delicioso en el pequeño recetario, encontró los ingredientes que habían sobrado de la tarta que Ui le había hecho ayer y juntó todos los utensilios de cocina estando lista para la "acción"

Puso el libro cerca de los ingredientes, leía atentamente lo que el texto explicaba:

_- "Se bate la margarina con el azúcar..." – _

Yui cogió el tazón siguiendo al pie de la letra la primera instrucción colocando una taza de margarina y dos tazas de azúcar, intentó batirlos con una batidora de mano pero a los dos minutos se cansó y buscó la batidora eléctrica. Encendió y agarró el utensilio, todo iba bien hasta que pensó que era suficiente y dejó de batir los dos ingredientes, se veía una pequeña masa que parecía estar dura y no cremosa como debía ser.

_- "... se ponen los huevos uno a uno y se bate un poco para añadir la harina mezclada con la cocoa, alternándola con la leche..." –_

Yui agarró cinco huevos, los partió colocándolos en el tazón con todo y cáscara, batió un poco más teniendo como resultado una mezcla espesa, agregó la harina con cocoa (mas bien era cocoa con harina) mientras seguía batiendo vertió de manera alternada y desproporcionada 1¼ de taza de leche. Terminó de batir obteniendo una masa que parecía no ser adecuada para ser metida al horno.

_- "... coloque la masa dentro de un molde engrasado con margarina y harina..." – _

Con un cucharon Yui puso la dura mezcla en el molde que apenas fue engrasado con una pequeña porción de margarina y harina. Solo le faltaba un último paso para terminar la primera parte del plan:

_- "... coloque el molde dentro del horno durante 40 minutos a 175°C" – _

Por cierto, hasta ahora, toda la preparación está saliendo mal.

En un sector del pequeño distrito comercial de Toyosato, se encontraban Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Azusa, Jun y Nodoka con varios regalos que había comprado hace una hora.

- Es un alivio que Nodoka nos haya ayudado con las compras – expresó Mio con una sonrisa en el rostro

- Si no la hubiéramos encontrado habría sido difícil elegir un buen regalo para Ui – agregó Jun mientras se acomodaba su bufanda de color beige

- Necesitábamos a alguien que conozca todo sobre los gustos de los Hirasawa, en especial de Ui – dijo Azusa tomando un poco de café

- Bueno, no es que yo sepa todo sobre la familia Hirasawa – aclaró Nodoka con algo de pena

- Pero fuiste muy útil, gracias Nodoka – continuó Tsumugi sacando su celular pues había recibido un mensaje. Segundos después todas sacaron su teléfono móvil

- ¿Qué significa 175°C? – leyeron el mensaje al unísono – _Yui..._ – pensaron preocupadas qué tipo de tarta estaría haciendo ella en casa

Era un artefacto desconocido para ella, esas perillas, esas letras incomprensibles, esos números y signos raros. Yui estaba examinando la cocina con horno con cierta inseguridad, nunca se imaginó cocinando igual que su hermana, se levantó y con determinación abrió la puerta del horno. Examinó el terreno y observó un orificio, saco su cabeza del horno, buscó los fósforos y empezó a encender uno, dos tres, cuatro, varios cerillos, también era la primera vez que cogía un fósforo.

Al encender el horno descifró ese raro escrito que estaba en el recetario, movió la perilla donde indicaba el número de grados que la receta le señalaba y colocó el molde con la masa del pastel dentro del horno. Primera fase del plan: Completada.

Buscó en su escritorio varios papeles de colores, pegamento y una tijera para empezar con las decoraciones, cada dos minutos examinaba el tiempo para ver si ya estaba listo el pastel. Al igual que en la fiesta de navidad, no pudo parar la cadena de la guirnalda de colores que hacía en la sala y con la que se encontraba enredada.

Habían pasado los 40 minutos, el pastel ya estaba listo pero Yui seguía entretenida con las decoraciones, teniendo elaboradas cuatro guirnaldas. El recetario volvía a estar en las manos de Yui, buscaba una deliciosa comida que preparar mientras el pastel seguía en el horno a punto de quemarse. Al final se decidió por hacer un arroz con curry... algo simple pero con mucho cariño para el cumpleaños de su hermana.

Antes de que vaya a la cocina, se comió las naranjas que Ui había partido y dejado en la mesa del comedor, cuando Yui se acercaba a la cocina se percató del humo negro que salía del horno

- ¡El pastel! – gritó Yui aterrada - ¡Ayyy! ¡Mis manos! – volvió a gritar mientras agitaba la manos al tratar de coger el pastel sin usar guantes de cocina

- ¡Perdón por la intromisión! – anunciaron Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi, Azusa, Jun y Nodoka asomando por la puerta de la residencia de las hermanas Hirasawa. Al entrar en la casa pudieron observar el caos: las guirnaldas sin fin en la sala, los pocos ingredientes que habían para la comida, el pastel quemado y Yui agitando sus quemadas manos

- Sabia que esto pasaría – dijo Nodoka alzando unas fundas que contenían varios comestibles – y las chicas decidieron darte una mano – finalizó acercándose a su amiga de la infancia para revisar sus adoloridas manos

Se acercaba el final de la tarde, el frío continuaba en la ciudad y Ui se había abrigado bien para la compras de los víveres que ya finalizaron. En el trayecto a casa recordaba la felicitación que su hermana le dio medio dormida en la mañana, sonrió y vio que estaba a varios centímetros de su hogar.

Al girar la perilla de la puerta fue recibida con varias serpentinas de colores y confeti que se levantaban y caían en su cabeza, observó un letrero que decía "¡Felicidades Ui!", a sus amigas y a su querida onee-chan acercarse con sus manos vendadas para darle un cariñoso abrazo

- Feliz cumpleaños, Ui – felicitó Yui haciendo más fuerte y afectuoso el abrazo

- Onee-chan, tus manos están... – habló Ui pero fue interrumpida por su hermana

- No te preocupes, estoy bien, disfrutemos de la fiesta – jaló a Ui hacia la mesa del comedor que estaba decorado con guirnaldas y donde se encontraba el pastel, la comida mas los bocaditos que hicieron Yui y sus amigas

Ui sonrió y pensó que no importaba si sus padres no se encontraban presentes en sus cumpleaños, porque tenía a su hermana Yui y su nueva familia: sus amigas.

FIN

**Notas del autor:**

*Este fic esta dedicado a ziitah -TxE- por su cumpleaños (22 de febrero) Para ti con mucho cariño. Por favor, lean sus fics y dejen reviews XD

*Quiero agradecer a mi madre que me facilitó la receta del pastel de chocolate ¡Gracias mamá!

*Ahora ya pueden dejar reviews anónimos en mis fics, ya habilité esa opción -no sé por qué la tenía bloqueda-

*Onee-chan: Hermana mayor

*Imouto: Hermana menor

*Kotatsu: Marco de mesa bajo hecho de madera y cubierto por un futón o una cobija pesada, sobre el cuál se apoya la superficie de la mesa. Debajo hay un brasero, calentón o estufa, que a veces es parte de la estructura de la mesa misma.

_Escrito la madrugada del 24 de febrero de 2010 a las 00:56_

Como diría Lady Daidouji (lean "Inviernos de emociones" - te quiero, amiga)... ¿_Reviews?_


End file.
